Devices which teach tethered balls which return after being struck are well known, and are taught in devices such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,409; 3,157,400; 2,942,883; 3,643,948; 3,229,979; and 3,794,323. However, none of these devices teach any structure which will allow a ball to be ejected upwardly in such fashion that it can be hit by a batter for batting practice. Such is the structure taught in the instant device.